


184: “I’m on the verge of a mental break down, but other than that, I’m good.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [184]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Implied Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Implied Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poor Haechan, Random - Freeform, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 365 [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	184: “I’m on the verge of a mental break down, but other than that, I’m good.”

**184: “I’m on the verge of a mental break down, but other than that, I’m good.”**

* * *

“Johnny hyung I need you to--again really. Didn't you two do it enough last night."

"GET OUT! COVER YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Taeyong hissed throwing the blanket over Johnny and himself.

"Your the ones having sex in the middle of the damn day. It's lunchtime and yet no food has been made."

"GET OUT DONGHYUCK!" Taeyong roared.

* * *

Jeno didn't say anything settling down onto the couch beside Donghyuck, "Are you okay?"

Donghyuck pulled his head up from his knees giving Jeno his usual TV smile “I’m on the verge of a mental break down, but other than that, I’m good.”

"What did you see?"

“Everything. I never knew Johnny hyung was so flexible.”


End file.
